Cynicism
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Grimmjow siempre tenía el cinismo a flor de piel. Gozaba burlarse del mal ajeno y demostrar que este mundo estaba lleno de malditos como él. Pero Inoue Orihime... Era diferente. Ella le haría ver que estaba en un error.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC & AU.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

• _**Cynicism**_•

* * *

El cinismo es la disposición a no creer en la sinceridad o bondad humana, ni en sus motivaciones y acciones, así como una tendencia a expresar esta actitud mediante la burla y el sarcasmo. Se puede añadir, que es la desvergüenza en el actuar de forma reprochable.

Es la palabra elegante del descaro.

Grimmjow lo sabía perfectamente. Muchos lo consideraban como un hombre _demasiado _honesto. Otros le tachaban de amante del desdén y de la ironía. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez que estaban semejantes opiniones. Ninguno lograba descubrir con exactitud su mayor cualidad. Llegaron a confundirlo con un simple sarcástico. No, definitivamente no era eso.

Era algo _mucho_ peor.

Aún así, se sentía orgulloso de esto. Todo lo que salía de sus, eternamente, sonrientes labios eran agridulces palabras empapadas de cinismo. ¿Por qué ese extraño gusto por semejante actitud? Lo hacía sentir poderoso, único… Y podía expresar claramente lo que realmente sentía.

Liberaba su alma combatiente.

Pero… no entendía a esa joven. Siempre sonriente, dando todo su apoyo a cualquier persona, hablando con felicidad y buen humor. No, era imposible tanta amabilidad junta. Incluso a él, el mayor cínico del mundo, le había brindado su amistad con una fe ciega. Tonta, ¿en qué piensa? ¿Qué sería un auténtico caballero o príncipe azul? No llegaba siquiera a buen hombre.

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Por eso cuando, de improviso, la vio llorando no le importó en lo más mínimo. Incluso, iba a soltar una buena carcajada y restregarle en la cara lo mucho que estaría sufriendo. Aunque debía admitir que no esperaba que ella al verlo, se dejase caer en sus brazos, al parecer… Buscando algún tipo de alivio a su dolor.

Sintió la calidez, los espasmos del llanto que se propagaban por todo su cuerpo, algo agradable y extraño que recorría por su corazón. Una mirada parecida a la del desdén se hizo presente en su rostro. Ahora, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué le ocurría a la triste chica.

Ella levantó su mirada amielada repleta de lágrimas; la cual estaba, anteriormente, reposando sobre su pecho. Grimmjow tenía cierto _temor _a esos ojos. Unos orbes que siempre demostraban paciencia y dulzura, alegría y gusto por vivir. Y el que estuviesen apagados en ese momento, era atemorizante y _algo_ preocupante.

Lo único que pudo hacer el hombre de cabello azulado, fue retirar la vista, para recuperar su anterior postura fría. La joven comenzó a decirle cosas bastante íntimas, las cuales no eran de su menor interés, aunque sus ligeros susurros eran opacados por el hipo y las lágrimas que evitaban su correcta respiración.

Sólo alcanzó a oír con cierta claridad cómo un bastardo le rompió el corazón. Eso le molestó un _poco_. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Orihime. No dudaba ni un ápice que Orihime hubiese tenido el mismo trato con ese estúpido, entonces ¿qué había pasado con el otro tipo?

¿Sería aún más maldito que él?

—¿Y qué me cuentas a mí, mujer? —respondió algo furioso —. No me interesan tus asuntos personales.

—¡P-Pero Grimmjow…! —balbuceó sobresaltada.

—Además… No deberías preocuparte o interesarte más en ese imbécil —completó seriamente Jaegerjaquez.

El sollozo cesó repentinamente, el temblor de su menudo cuerpo también. Volvió su mirada amielada hacia él y lo observó curiosa.

—¿Por qué, Grimmjow? Él siempre ha sido muy amable y además...

—Es bastante obvio, Orihime, si ese idiota realmente se preocupara por ti, no te haría llorar. Así de simple —interrumpió bruscamente su explicación. No quería escuchar las necedades o excusas para disculpar a ese estúpido.

La joven de pelo naranja se sorprendió momentáneamente. Pero después, relajó sus tristes facciones dando lugar a la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto. Tomó con delicadeza su ruda y enorme mano y la acarició levemente, antes de volverlo a abrazar con fuerza. Se sorprendió sobremanera. El sudor recorrió su rostro y su cabello turquesa se pegó en su amplia frente.

Levantó una comisura de la boca e hizo igual que cuando los hombres sonreían de forma sincera.

—Tonta, no debes de confiar así en las personas. No sabes con qué bastardo puedes toparte — acarició levemente la anaranjada cabellera, tal y como si fuese la de una niña pequeña.

—Gracias, Grimmjow… —susurró levemente mientras intentaba limpiar las abundantes lágrimas que salían de sus orbes —. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Aún seguía siendo la misma ingenua Orihime que había conocido un día de melancolía. Él también estaba agradecido por lo que hizo ella por su persona, por haberlo cambiado por lo menos un poco. Sin darse cuenta, se habían dado alivio mutuo.

Sería el cínico más grande del mundo si decía que no le agradaba Inoue o que no _apreciaba _a la inocente chica.

**...**

Nah, ya era lo suficientemente cínico que quería llegar a ser. ¿Para qué ser un desgraciado más en este planeta? Ya era lo bastante odioso y maldito, no necesitaba aumentar de nivel.

Y menos con la dulce chica que había _regenerado_ una parte de su ser.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Grimmjow, un personaje con sentimientos tan enigmáticos y personalidad tan difícil como su propio apellido. El _cinismo_ claramente es una parte viva y poderosa de él. Sé que éste no es muy caballeroso o detallista, pero me encanta como se ve con la tierna Orihime. Y más la forma en la que interactuaron en el manga.

Esperando que les haya gustado.

_See you Around…~_


End file.
